gravityfallsfandomcom-20200222-history
Unaired pilot
The 'unaired pilot '''episode is a low-budget, cheap, pre-production test version of "Tourist Trapped," created to pitch ''Gravity Falls to Disney Channel, which they later accepted. The pilot episode never aired on public television. A clip of the pilot was leaked onto YouTube. "Tourist Trapped" is the official pilot episode of Disney Channel's Gravity Falls. Overview Twins Dipper and Mabel visit their eccentric great-uncle Stan for a summer in Gravity Falls, Oregon, where he operates the world's most bizarre museum. In the opener, the twins arrive in Gravity Falls and soon discover something amiss in the remote town. Synopsis Young twins Dipper and Mabel Pines arrive to spend their summer break with their Great Uncle Stan in the remote town of Gravity Falls. Dipper soon finds his sister's new crush is suspiciously odd, which causes Dipper and Mabel to come face-to-face with the town's strange and uncanny secrets. Dipper also finds a mysterious journal with facts and notes about Gravity Falls' creatures that hints to an even greater cover-up hidden within the town's wondrous past and present. Dipper then believes Mabel's boyfriend is a zombie when he acts strange. When Mabel is with her boyfriend, he tells her that he is actually a gnome standing on top of other gnomes. Dipper asks Wendy if he can use the golf cart to save Mabel. Wendy gives him the keys and tells him to try not to hit any pedestrians. Dipper takes the cart and finds them in the forest. Dipper questions what the heck is going on and Mabel explains that Norman turned out to be a bunch of gnomes who are jerks. Dipper realizes that he was way off and checks the journal, only to see that there is no weakness listed for the gnomes. The gnomes now have Mabel tied up. Dipper commands them to release Mabel or else. The gnome begins to explain that Dipper won't be able to stop them because they are powerful race, but Dipper stops him in mid-sentence and chucks him with the shovel. The other gnomes then grab Mabel and run away with her. Once Dipper realizes that the gnomes are getting away with Mabel, he gets in the car and starts to chase them. Dipper soon catches up with the gnomes. Once he does, he unties Mabel and drives away from the gnomes. The gnomes form a giant monster and starts to chase the car. The army of gnomes begins launching several small gnomes onto the Mystery Shack golf cart. Dipper and Mabel fight them off one by one. One of them lands on Dipper's face and Mabel punches it several times to get it to release. The monster then picks up a tree and throws it in the middle of the road. Dipper and Mabel closely slide under it and crash the cart in front of the Mystery Shack. Dipper and Mabel crawl from the cart. Dipper warns the gnomes to stay back. He throws a shovel at them, but they smash it to the ground. Dipper and Mabel both scream and Dipper wonders where Grunkle Stan is. (Stan is inside showing tourists the world's most distracting object). Mabel then tells Dipper that she has to do it. Dipper doesn't agree, but she tells him to trust her. Mabel agrees to marry the gnome Jeff. Jeff is excited and goes to put the ring on Mabel's finger. Once Jeff successfully places the ring on Mabel's finger, he wants to hurry and get Mabel back to the forest, but Mabel says that he must kiss the bride. Jeff puckers up, but to his surprise Mabel has a leaf blower pointed his way. Mabel sucks and shoots Jeff out of the leaf blower because he lied to her, broke her heart, and messed with Dipper. As he is flying through the air, he says that he'd get them for that. The rest of the gnomes are confused as to what they should do next. Mabel then begins blowing them with the leaf blower, forcing them back into the forest. One of the gnomes gets caught in the plastic from a 6-pack soda and is carried away by a goat. Mabel feels sad that her first boyfriend was a bunch of gnomes, so Dipper tries to cheer her up by saying that her next boyfriend will be a vampire. Dipper and Mabel walk into the Mystery Shack. Grunkle Stan tells them that he accidentally overstocked some inventory and that they can each take anything they want from the Mystery Shack. Dipper chooses a unknown object, seeing as in this version he starts of with his Pine tree hat. Mabel is then seen jumping on the bed, playing with her toy while Dipper writes about the events that happened that day in the mysterious journal he found. At the end, Dipper tells Mabel to turn off the light, but instead she flicks it out of the window with the grappling hook. Production notes :See also: List of allusions and List of goofs. Trivia *This episode was not aired but part of it was leaked onto the internet. Differences *Unlike the episode "Tourist Trapped," Dipper has his blue pine tree hat through out the entire episode, instead of him getting it in the end. *When "Norman" is introduced, numerous popsicles are seen on the table that Stan is sitting at. It is unknown why. *Dipper has no vest, a darker skin complexion and white shoes. *Mabel has a different outfit, a darker skin complexion and white shoes. *Stan has 4 fingers in the pilot while in the series he has 5. Also Stan has grey eyebrows and no noticeable hair on his head, instead of white hair. Stan also has a nose in an undefined shape, instead of an ellipse nose. *Unlike the series, Stan's fez has a star between the claw-like points. *In "Tourist Trapped," Mabel is tied down and Dipper cuts the ropes with his shovel. But in the pilot, Dipper chases the gnomes down in the golf cart after they run away with her. *The deleted scene from the pilot was most likely re-used for the episode "Bottomless Pit!". Video Category:Season 1 episodes Category:Unaired episodes Category:Episodes